Small Small World
by MayyPierce
Summary: When everything changes in Caroline's life she is forced to pack up and run. However, you can only run for so long before danger finds you.Do you stop running and face the danger with new/old friends? Or do you keep running, leaving friends behind to get hurt? Caroline has a choice run or protect those who matter? Since when has Caroline Forbes ever left those she loves behind?
1. Chapter 1: Two Months

Two months was all it took, two months after Graduation was all it took for Caroline's life to change completely! For her whole world to be turned upside down leaving her alone!

First to leave was the last of the originals Rebekah, she left taking Matt with her. No goodbye hug nothing, one day he was there playing pool in the Grill, the next he was gone a note left in his place. They had gone to visit Europe for a while before Matt goes college, never to been seen or heard from again.

Next it was Stefan; Caroline was convinced Stefan was not acting Stefan-like but no one believed her she was basically screamed at by Elena and Damon for being stupid and she was left to find him all on her own.

**Flashback:**

_One day Caroline was sat in the Boarding House having a drink with Damon and Elena. After having this conversation many times Elena and Damon finally had enough. _

"_Caroline he's my brother he's just the usual brooding brother I know and hate, he's just upset Elena chose me." Damon said anger laced in his tone whilst Elena just shot him a glare. _

"_What Damon is trying to say is that he's known his brother all his160 something years of life and if something was wrong with him he would know it." Elena replied softly trying to calm the situation down the look in Damon's eye of pure rage meant this was not the time to get him angry._

_But Caroline had had enough something was seriously wrong and everyone was blind to see it. Did they not want to help him? Did they ever love him enough to know when something's wrong? These questions were burning through her mind and she had to get someone to listen. No more Miss Nice Mystic Fall it was time for Miss Bitch Till People Listen. So she put her game face on and began to speak._

"_You might be his brother but you're too wrapped up in Elena land to know that something's seriously wrong. Last week I saw him drink from a girl at the Grill and still leave her breathing! Stefan's never been able to do that without becoming a ripper. Both of you need to get out of each other's arses and look around, Stefan isn't Stefan!" Caroline said getting louder and louder until she was practically screaming whilst waving her hands to try and get her point across. That was all it took for Damon to flip._

"_Look Barbie he's my brother if you think something's wrong go talk to him about it! Me and Elena are happy and just because you're jealous you don't have to keep trying to destroy what we have! If Stefan is finally drinking from the vein and not killing we should be happy not trying to find out why!" Damon shouted venom shown through each word. They were now standing face to face, Caroline had her arms crossed and Damon's hands were at his sides balled into fits._

_Caroline could see the rage clearly through his eye but she was just as determined she would stay strong and not back down! Damon would not make her cry she would hold back the tears till later. Stefan needed help and she was going to give it to him. Damon just stared at her he could see that emotions crossing her face, rage, pain, anger, hurt and anger again but he was happy he'd finally hit the were it hurt the most her insecurities. _

_Elena just sat there looking between the two she could see the all the emotions flashing through their face but she didn't know what to do, she could see neither was going to back down and Damon was about to seriously hurt Caroline, so she turned spoke directly the Caroline. "Caroline please just leave Stefan alone he's fine, I promise you. Just relax whilst we can ok? Go home and I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Elena said as softly as she could, trying not making the situation any worse. _

_Caroline reluctantly removed her gaze from Damon and uncrossed her arms whilst turning to face Elena her gazing softening slightly. "Something's wrong I don't know what, but there's something wrong and I'm going to prove it." With that Caroline turned and left the Boarding House on a mission to help Stefan._

**End Of Flashback!**

That night Caroline went down to the falls and pulled Stefan out, he was so weak he killed the first person he saw. Later that night when Stefan was fully fed and back to full health he went to the Boarding House packed up his things and left. He finally stuck to the promise he made to Damon and left him and Elena to be happy whilst he set off to find himself once again with the doppelgangers. Silas left that night too, once he realised his cover was blown and Bonnie was dead he left and everyone was finally safe for now.

Shortly after that Damon, Elena and Jeremy left to California. So Jeremy could go back to school and Elena could control he bloodlust before heading off to college to study English hoping to become a writer. Elena came over to see Caroline the night before she left to apologising for not believing her and say a proper goodbye.

So Caroline was left alone with only her mum for company. Tyler had not returned at first Caroline thought he hadn't heard he was free but Matt had spoken to him and told he could return but he just refused saying he wasn't ready. Caroline knew it was probably for the best she shouldn't have to wait forever but that didn't make it hurt any less. Bonnie was still on the other side working with the witch over there on a new plan to kill Silas and a way to return so she could reset the balance.

So after two months everything had changed and Caroline was the left with just her mum for company but that was pretty crap company anyway. But that all changed day later on November 5th that was the night when Caroline lost her mother, however hope was given as on that very day she was left with a new member of the family, someone new to protect, someone she would not let down; 6 month old Luna. That was the day she began to run and never look back.


	2. Chapter 2 : Running

Duffle Bag in one hand and Luna on her back and she's running, once again she's running. This is the routine now, Caroline and Luna and a small bag of supplies running from place to place, town to town just to keep safe, to stay alive.

But now their running to something, they can't keep running anymore it's time to turn and fight. It's the beginning of the end. So that's how they found themselves here, just outside Mystic Fall running through the Mountains heading to place where they can protect and be protected.

They can't hear them anymore; they successfully manage to pass their camp without alerting them to their presence. Caroline stretches her senses taking in every sight, smell and sound. She's has to block stuff it out, she has to focus on the important things, she needs to focus. To her left she can hear water crashing down; bears, rabbits, and mountain lions can be heard running, walking, hunting, birds singing and chirping. She needs to block them out; they're not important, focus! She repeats in her mind focus, focus, focus. Every scrunched leaf, every snapped twig, every creaking branch is keeping her focused, pushing her forward she has a mission and nothing's going to stop her from completing it.

Legs pushing harder, faster, stronger, than they ever have before and that's when she hears it, a quiet giggle of a child, she's found him! She's here to keep him safe, from the people she's been running from for years. He's the reason they're not running anymore, he's the centre of everything without even knowing it; this innocent child is being hunted.

**Flashback:**

_6 years ago Luna and Caroline left Mystic Falls, at 6 months old Luna was just a baby however, she was no ordinary baby she had the wolf gene. Caroline packed their bags and took Luna to another small town not too far from Mystic fall; safe from the supernatural drama and to keep her from the curse. _

_Just as they arrived at their new home town; they found a house, a small house on the outskirts of town. The house was small and cosy looking, a beautiful pale yellow just like the one back at Mystic falls. There was a small simple driveway for the small simple house. Two windows at the front and a simple white front door sitting under a small wooden porch this house was simple and invisible exactly what they wanted. _

_Two years was all she was allowed, two years, that was all the peace she was given before they came; a group of supernatural's on a mission to rival the power possessed by Klaus. It was a Thursday morning when everything went wrong, Caroline and Luna were heading to the park for a little while to play, when they arrived Caroline noticed the park was almost empty, this would make it easier for Caroline to play and keep an eye on Luna. _

_They'd been there about an hour when Caroline noticed something was wrong. Shivers graced her spine, hairs on the back of her neck stood proud and tall they were being watched. 3 young children graced the park this beautiful morning in June all with their parents or siblings. But as Luna toddled across the small play frame towards the slide, Caroline eyes followed her until she noticed a man who stood just behind the gate looking straight at Luna. He was a tall man around 6ft, with lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair; he wasn't an old man he was around 25-26. He wore loose blue jeans, white sneakers, plain white top and a black leather jacket. If he wasn't all creepy Caroline might have actually thought he was good looking but there was something about him, his smile was not smile at all, it was a malicious smirk and it was blazing hot and he was wearing a leather jacket._

_Suddenly the man turn and faced Caroline smirk still in place so she smiled back, her fake Miss Mystic Falls smile. They stood their eyeing each other for a moment when Caroline had an idea, she quickly turned back to face Luna still keeping a side eye on the man and when he turned back to look at her once again she put on her perfect flirting face and moved her hand to tuck her beautiful blonde curls behind her ear. This allowed her to focus her senses more strongly on the man keeping her flirting face on she listen to his heartbeat it was nearly no existent, supernatural! Just then she turned to pick up Luna helping her back up the play frame to face the slide once again hoping not to raise suspicion._

_Ten minutes later the man's phone began to ring he nodded quickly to Caroline before turning to answer it as he did so the little wind around was able to pick his scent bringing it to Caroline. Wolf! Crap! In a flash Caroline grabbed Luna and took her out of sight of the man but closer enough for her vampire senses to listen in on the phone call._

"_Yeah man I found another one, a little wolf." said the man._

"_Bring her we need two more for the next sacrifice." the man on the other side of the phone replied._

"_Yeah man be back soon just gotta kill the beautiful blonde with her first tho." With that the man hung up the phone and as he turned back around he saw that Luna and Caroline had gone. He quickly began to use his wolf senses to pick up their trail, Caroline quickly picked Luna up and flashed her home she would wait for him to come to her. _

_About 20 minutes later Luna was settled in front of the TV watching cartoons whilst she ate her lunch when there was a loud knock on the door. Luna was about to get the door when Caroline said "Don't worry sweetie I'll get it you go back to watching Mickey Mouse okay?" once she receive an okay Caroline looked through the key hole to see the man from the park, finally she thought. With her best surprised face on she opened the door._

"_Hey, sorry to intrude it's just urm ….… when I saw you at the park I had to know your name but when I finished my call you were gone." said the man shyly; he was a pretty good actor Caroline thought._

"_It's okay I would have asked you myself but I'm quite shy it's Laura," Caroline spoke showing her perfect girl next door charm._

"_James." He held out his hand for her to shake once her hand touched his she pulled him inside and locked his arm around his back pushing him straight into the wall. Thank god they have a hall way she thought she wouldn't know what to do if Luna saw her. She already knew that Caroline was a vampire and she was a werewolf but Caroline had to compel her not to tell anyone, she couldn't do that again especially after the whole Damon situation._

"_Vampire! That's not something you see every day, a vampire caring for a wolf." Snarled the man._

_She quickly flip him over and moved her left hand to his throat and put the other over his mouth, the man looked confused for a second but as her vampire face appeared he began to struggled. "You will not move and you will not speak until I ask you a question, you will tell me the truth." She demanded in a cold hard tone. Once she saw a nod she removed her right hand from his mouth, but her other hand she kept strongly on his throat. Thank God the compulsion worked she needed answers and she needed them now! "Why are you here? Why do you want the child?" she didn't want to say Luna's name in case he managed to escape or had others listening._

"_I am here for the child, she is a werewolf we need her for the sacrifice." said the man obediently._

_Caroline heard him speak about a sacrifice earlier but she just thought she heard wrong. "What is the sacrifice for and why a child?" she asked this time not as strongly as before as tears pricked her eyes, she couldn't lose Luna she couldn't be alone again._

"_We need her power, she may not be a full wolf yet but her power is still strong and can easily be taken we need her and 4 other children. Then the witch can do the sacrifice and transfer their power into our alpha Marcel." Caroline was now scared she had to get Luna out of here she needed to keep her safe she had to leave but what about the other children? Then she had an idea._

"_You are going to go back to your alpha and act like everything is okay, once you find out when and where the sacrifice is being held you a going call the police and tell them, when your leader goes to sleep tonight you are going to kill as many of the people involved as possible, then you will set the children free and take them to safety. If you are captured you will kill yourself is that understood?" she explain determined, her rage was increasing each second she wanted to just kill this man but she couldn't. If she couldn't personally help these children she would make sure someone else does. "Understood," the man repeated still in a trance. _

"_Now leave and tell no one of this conversation if they ask for the child you're going to say you made a mistake and she was not a wolf. GO!" With that the man turned and left the house back to his alpha._

_Later that night Caroline and Luna left the little town off to find a new place to call home._

**End Of Flashback**

Caroline and Luna sped faster and faster towards the sound of the giggling child. As they got closer a beautiful mountain lodge came into view through the trees; as they grounded to a halt they found themselves standing in front of the most beautiful house they'd have ever seen, watching a small boy and a beautiful young woman play happily.

If only it would last?


End file.
